Fruit of Our Labor
by HeroofTwilight'sgf
Summary: Pit and Samus suddenly find themselves expecting a child. A half-angel, half-human mix. Half peace and half war. Will everything go smoothly? PitxSamus, Zelink, shameless fluff abounds! Rated T for mentions of childbirth.


Fruit of Our Labor

Crap. This was not going well. I raced to the bathroom for the fifth morning this week, covering my mouth with my hand. I barely managed to get to the bathroom and lean over the toilet before the contents of my stomach bubbled up my throat and exited my mouth.

"Samus? Are you okay?" A pair of soft hands gently pulled my blond hair away from my face, securing it with a clip atop my head before sliding down to massage my shoulders.

"No, I'm not okay! Look what you've done to me!" I snarled. A soft chuckle escaped his lips, his warm breath fanning the back of my neck.

"You'll live, Samus." He reminded me gently. "It'll only last a few more days."

"I hope you're right." I muttered. "'Cause if not, I will personally tear you limb from limb, regardless of the fact that you're the father."

"That's the hormones talking." He whispered. "It'll go away. I promise."

"I hope so." I muttered. For your sake, I added silently. My hands gripped the sides of the toilet as another wave of nausea swept over me, and I vomited some more. His hands stroked up and down my back in a comforting gesture as he waited for the morning sickness to pass.

Thirty minutes later, I was finished puking up my guts. Pit gently helped me up and guided me to our bedroom that we shared at the Smash Mansion. I flopped down on the bed with a groan. Pit slipped in next to me, wrapping his arms around me and placing a gentle kiss to my temple.

"I love you." He murmured, nuzzling my cheek affectionately.

"I love you too." I replied, placing a hand on my stomach. I was three months along, and a baby bump was just barely visible, if you squinted. No one knew but the Master Hand, Doctor Mario, Pit, and me. I wanted to keep it that way.

"Sammy! It's breakfast time!" Peach's cheerful voice exclaimed from the hallway. I groaned.

"Can you go talk to her?" I asked Pit pleadingly. He sighed.

"Of course." He got up and padded to the door. I heard him talking to Peach for a few minutes before the door closed, and he came back in the room with a tray of food in his hand.

"What did she bring _this_ time?" I asked cautiously.

"Toast and pancakes." Pit told me. "But she says Marth cooked it this time, so we should be safe." He gently placed the tray on the bed before helping me sit up so I could eat. I ate very little, only half of a piece of toast and a quarter of a pancake, leaving the rest for Pit. When he had finished eating, he put the tray on the bedside table and pulled me onto his lap, my back pressed against his chest.

Because Pit was an angel, Doctor Mario was concerned that I wouldn't be able to carry the child to full term. But Pit insisted that I would be strong enough to keep the baby alive, but just in case, he has one of the doctors of Skyworld ready to be notified should any complications arise.

After staying in his embrace for a few more minutes, I sighed and slipped out of his grasp, plodding to the dresser to grab some clothes so I could change. My shirt was a little bit tighter than normal, and I sighed. I had hoped I could hide it for a few more weeks, but that was not the case.

"I'm going for a walk." I told Pit, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "See ya' later." He grinned widely.

"Stay safe." He cautioned.

"Don't forget who you're talking to, mister." I warned mockingly as I stepped out the door and headed for the gardens for a quiet stroll.

~(EE*33)~

The first person to find out would, of course, be Zelda. I bumped into her and her family on my stroll.

"Good morning, Zelda!" I greeted, hoping against hope she wouldn't see my bulge. But she did.

"Morning…Are you pregnant?" She asked. I blushed.

"…Yeah…" I sighed. Zelda smiled.

"Congrats." She told me, handing the infant in her hands to her husband, Link, so she could give me a hug. Link merely smiled, as he had never spoken in the time I had known him.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Zelda questioned. I shook my head.

"Not for at least another month."

"Well, when you do, please tell me."

"I will. See ya' later." The infant in Link's arms cooed and squirmed, only to calm down as her father pressed a kiss to her very light blonde hair. I smiled faintly and tapped her nose, causing her to giggle. I waved at the two Hylians before making my way along, arms wrapped around my waist conscientiously as I hurried back to Pit's and my room, not wanting to see anyone else today. Of course, by the time I got to my room, the whole of the Mansion knew, since Peach had also decided to take a walk today, catching a glimpse of me as I hurried along.

Pit looked up from his novel as I walked in, wings draped around his bare torso. "Hello, Samus." I flopped on the bed with a sigh, closing my eyes as I tucked a hand behind my head. I heard the sound of his book being closed and felt the edge of the bed sink under his weight. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled, letting him lace our fingers. His touch began to soothe me, and I allowed myself to relax.

"What's bothering you?"

"….I don't want to be ridiculed for being pregnant." I finally told him, pouting slightly. His hand tightened around mine protectively.

"They do, they're dead." He told me, an edge to his voice. I giggled and opened my eyes, looking at him and giving him a look.

"That's a little harsh, babe." I teased. He flushed darkly and looked away, embarrassed at his protectiveness. He had tried to describe it to me once. Key word being _tried_. I still couldn't quite understand why he felt the need to protect me, the one who didn't need protecting. Truth be told, I thought it was endearing. That's why I haven't beaten his tail for it yet.

"Sorry…" I sat up carefully, leaning on him with an amused expression on my face.

"Oh, Pit." I chuckled. "You silly, silly angel. I love you." I kissed his cheek. He smiled at me fondly. My heart swelled with emotions, for him and the babe I carried in my womb.

We could do this.

~((EE*33))~

"I can't do this!" I hissed, groaning as another contraction passed over me. Pit kissed my temple and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Yes you can, Sammy." He murmured, his voice washing over me in waves. "I'm right here. You can do this." I opened my mouth to argue when yet another contraction hit me.

"Get Doctor Mario." I whimpered. "_Please_." My voice was desperate, wanting him to stay and, at the same time, go. He seemed conflicted.

Before he could move to get the doctor, the man strode into the room to check on me. I clutched Pit's hand, grateful that he could stay.

"Is it time already?" Doctor Mario seemed surprised, but came to check nonetheless. "Why, it is!"

"Just get him out of me!" I growled through clenched teeth. The doctor jumped and smiled nervously.

"R-right. Samus, I'm going to need you to push for ten counts when I tell you, all right?" I nodded and took a deep breath to calm my frazzled nerves.

"You can do this." Pit whispered in my ear, smiling proudly at me.

"Now!"

~((EE*33))~

A tiny cry pierced the air as I pushed for the final time, slumping to the bed in exhaustion. I smiled wearily at Pit, who was grinning like a child at Christmas time. A bit later, a squirming bundle was placed on my chest. I gasped softly.

He was beautiful. So beautiful. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue I had seen. The thin hairs that covered his head were light, meaning he took after me. A pair of tiny white wings, covered in downy feathers, sprouted from his back, which he got from his father. I grinned happily and snuggled him to my chest, kissing his head. He cooed and snuggled back, sucking on the fabric of my hospital gown.

Pit kissed my hair as I adjusted myself to feed our son.

"Do we have a name for the boy?" Doctor Mario asked. I looked at Pit and smiled.

"Adam." I said. "Adam Kristopher Aran."

"A fine name, indeed." Pit murmured, looking at me proudly. Our moment was interrupted when almost the whole Mansion poured into the room, all wanting to see the baby. I rolled my eyes at Pit and smiled, looking down at our now-sleeping son.

This little bundle of joy was the fruit of our labor, the product of our love for one another. And we would make sure he never forgot that.

_***le squee* I love Pit/Samus. With a passion. One of the cutest, fluffiest pairings (in my opinion). This is the end, for now. I might make it a two shot later, if I feel like it. Or if you guys want it. Whichever comes first. *laughs***_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Except for Adam and Zelda and Link's nameless baby. If I did own Super Smash Bros, everyone would be paired up. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Tell me how I did in a review. Constructive criticism is accepted and welcome, but flaming is not. **_

_**Also, check out my other one shots and chapter fics!**_

_**Arigato and Hasta Luego!**_

_**~HeroofTwilight'sgf**_


End file.
